


Fine

by stars_and_shadows



Series: Moments That Don't Particularly Matter but Exist Nonetheless [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Panic Attacks, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_shadows/pseuds/stars_and_shadows
Summary: Courier Six has her own baggage.





	

Six breathed a sigh, her fingers untangled themselves from each other. One foot in the door, one foot out of it, it was just how she lived her life. 

"I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive". 

It had become a mantra. A comforting pulse in the back of her mind, reminding her that everything would be just fine. That it was just fine. 

Even when the tears came. The tears and the fear, and the burning anger like lit coals in the pit of her stomach. Even when she worked herself up in such a way to where she threw up the bile. Even when she couldn't find the strength the cry anymore. Everything would be fine, everything was always fine with her. Always.

The wasteland was a cruel mistress, and yet, the Courier courted her still. Tears and blood only soaked into the starved sands. Six liked it that way. 

No one had ever seen her cry, though, and she preferred it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing in the view of other characters so much, I'm afraid I'll forget how to write my own. So. Character study, practice, whatever, it's short.
> 
>  
> 
> Point is, I'm drafting a series and most of it's going to be in third person hopefully from Six's point of view. and I need practice. 


End file.
